


If I Had Known Then

by readerofthestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerofthestars/pseuds/readerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Zayn wanted to do after tonights show was head back to the hotel and sleep. But the boys drag him out to a club. Things get strange when Niall pulls Zayn out onto the dance floor. What is with Zayn’s sudden urge to kiss one of his best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Known Then

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the 1D song "I Should have Kissed You". I don't know where it came from but I get the feeling that I'm listening to One Direction a little too much. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zayn sat at the bar, drink in hand. It was maybe his third beer of the night. Taking a sip of his drink Zayn thought about how he ended up here. Honestly after the show tonight, Zayn just wanted to go back to the hotel and crash. But no, he couldn't do that. The boys had pulled him out, saying that they needed to celebrate. Zayn had rolled his eyes at that. They had another show the day after tomorrow so it wasn't like it was a big thing anymore.

Zayn had lost track of the boys in the crowd. He hadn't seen Louis and Harry since they had entered the club. The pair had slipped off, and he would put money on not seeing them again till the group had to leave. Liam was probably held up in some corner, Zayn guessed, texting Danielle. It was Niall he saw most often. The blond was making many trips from the dance floor to the bar. Zayn had lost track of how many drinks Niall had, but he had the feeling that he would have to cut his friend off, Irish blood or not. 

As if on queue Niall appeared out of the crowd. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. In the dim lights of the club Zayn could see his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. Catching sight of Zayn at the bar, Niall made his way over stumbling a few times. Yep Zayn would defiantly be cutting him off. 

"Zayn!" Niall exclaimed when he reached the bar. He leaned against it right beside where Zayn was perched on a stool. "Where is the bartender, I need another drink!" The blond Irishman cried. Zayn rolled his eyes and set his empty glass on the bar. "Ni I think you've had enough for the night." Niall turned to look at Zayn a frown on his face. Niall probably thought he was joking. Zayn's face must have shown he wasn't because the next moment Niall was whining. "Oh, come on Z your no fun." Zayn didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

Niall looked pained for a moment then a smile spread over his face. "Fine if you won't let me have another drink then you need to come and dance with me." Zayn closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Niall can't I just sit here in peace. I didn't even want to be here in the first place." When Zayn opened eyes again Niall still had that smile on his face, and Zayn knew there was no way of getting out of this, Niall didn't even have to say anything. 

Zayn slid off his stool and Niall still looked like a kid on Christmas. The blond boy was practically bouncing as they made their way back to the dance floor. Zayn follows Niall and they end up in almost the centre. He stood there for a moment while Niall started to move to the music. Really all Zayn wanted to do was head back over to the bar and hope his seat was till there. Niall noticed Zayn's lack of movement and frowned. Waving his arms around he motioned for Zayn to start moving. 

Zayn closed his eyes but did what his friend wanted, feeling his body start to move to the beat of the song the club was playing. Zayn wasn't much of a dancer and he knew it. So did the other guys but apparently Niall was too drunk that it didn't seem to matter. Zayn kept his eyes closed, trying to feel the beat of the music. 

His eyes snapped open when he feels pressure against his hips and body heat on his chest. Opening his eyes Zayn is greeted by the back of a blond head. Niall had pressed himself flush against Zayn's front and was moving his hips to the beat of the song. Zayn was about to push his friend away, thinking the alcohol had affected him more then Zayn originally thought. He was stopped though when Niall pressed his back against Zayn's chest and gave a sinful role of his hips back against Zayn's. 

Unable to control himself Zayn found his hands flying to Niall's hip, pulling him closer. He could feel Niall vibrate with laughter against his chest. Zayn found that he could find the beat of the song much easier now. Niall rolled his hips again and Zayn quickly became aware that his friends' actions were causing a problem in his pants. 

Zayn realised that this might be the moment to pull away, but this just felt too good and it had been a while since Zayn had been close to anyone. Even if the said person was one of his best friends. Zayn's hips moved on their own accord, rolling against Niall's ass with the beat of the song. 

The pressure was gone almost a quick as it came. Zayn found his eyes had drifted shut again and he opened them to find Niall was facing him. Zayn was about to open his mouth and ask what was going on but all thoughts drifted out of his head with what Niall did next. One of Niall's legs slid between Zayn's and his arms wrapped around Zayn's neck. And if that wasn't enough Niall pulled himself close to Zayn so they were pressed together. Zayn could feel Niall's heart beat against his own chest and his friends head had dropped to his shoulder. 

All of Zayn's thoughts seemed to dribble out of his ears. All he seemed to be able to do was move with Niall. The song had ended long ago and a new one had started. Zayn lost track of time. He lost himself in their movements. He could smell Niall. He was a mix of sweat, his body spray and something that was completely his own. He found himself wanting to follow Niall's lead and drop his head to his friend's shoulder, to see if he could get closer to that smell. 

This time when Niall pulled away it was much slower and Zayn felt it. But Niall only pulled away a small distance. They were still extremely close together, Zyan could feel Niall's breath against his face. Zayn gazed at his friend. The top of his hair was ruffled like he had run his hand through it, but the fringe was still stuck to his forehead. What caught Zayn's immediate attention though was his eyes. Niall's pulps were blown wide and almost none of his electric blue irises were showing.   
Zayn's eyes snapped down when he sees Niall's tongue dart out and slide across his lips. They were slightly parted and Niall was breathing heavy. Zayn felt a tug in his gut and he was suddenly gripped with the urge to lean forward and capture those lips in a searing kiss. He wanted to slip his tongue inside Niall's mouth and explore, he wanted to know what Niall tasted like. 

That thought jolted Zayn out of his daze. Stepping back from Niall, Zayn broke all contact between them and Niall's arms dropped from around his neck. Zayn found that he enjoyed the feeling of them there, and he missed the weight. When he moved away though he didn't miss the fact that Niall's face crumpled into a sad expression, one Zayn couldn't read easily. 

Before he could think further about it Louis and Harry appeared out the crowd followed by Liam. "Let's go lads," Louis said over the music and Zayn nodded, not daring to look over at Niall. They made their way out of the club and into a waiting van that would take them back to the hotel. Zayn spent that whole car ride and a great majority of the rest of the night thinking about what the hell just happened. 

~

The next morning Zayn was running on very little sleep. He spent most of the night tossing and turning, and when he did sleep his dreams were plagued by blue eyes, blond hair and hips that could turn anyone into a sinner. This morning he was just as confused as he had been last night. 

Zayn just hoped that Niall was too hammered last night to actually remember what happened the night before. But when has Zayn ever been that lucky. They were the first ones to get down and load up on the tour bus and Niall had turned to Zayn, "Look Zayn, about last night-," but before Niall could finish Zayn cut him off. " Hey Niall, it was nothing. Lets just forget about it, okay?" 

Something flickered across Niall's face but it was gone too quickly that Zayn couldn't even begin to figure out what it might have been. "Yeah, ok we'll forget it." Zayn couldn't say anymore because Liam and Harry climbed up onto the bus and Zayn thought that was the end of it.

~ 

The thing was Zayn couldn't forget. His mind would constantly jump back to that night. He found himself wondering, on more than one occasion how Niall would react to a kiss. Would he fight Zyan for dominance, or would he just open his mouth and yield to Zayn's tongue. Whenever those thoughts popped into his head Zayn found that he needed to make a trip to the bathroom for a good half an hour. 

Niall though seemed to take Zayn's words to heart and forget about the whole thing. If the number of girls he brought back to the hotels they were staying at. For about a week and a half Niall had a different girl in and out of his room every night. The boys noticed, and constantly brought it up. They wanted to talk about the change in their little Irish friend, because before this point Niall had never brought a girl back to the hotel before. 

Zayn didn't want to talk about it though. He wanted to try and ignore that it was happening. Mostly because every time he caught Niall dragging a girl back to his room a huge wave of jealousy surged up in his stomach. One night Zayn caught Niall in the hallway with a girl with dark black hair. Niall had her pressed up against the wall and they were kissing violently. 

Zayn had to hold himself still against the feeling of anger that bubbled to the surface. He wanted to grab the girl by the hair and pull her out from under Niall, only to turn the blond boy around, slam him against the wall and kiss him like that. It took a monumental effort for Zayn to slip back down the hall and back into his room. He closed the door angry, jealous, and deciding that tomorrow he would talk to Niall about this. 

~ 

The moment Zayn was finally alone with Niall the next day was when Liam, Harry and Louis had gone out to pick up lunch. Niall was sitting in the lounge on the tour bus playing FIFA, Zayn took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to him. Niall didn't show any reaction that he had noticed Zayn sit down. 

Not known the best way to bring this up, Zayn went as blunt as possible. "So what's with all the girls Ni?" Niall didn't even pause his game or spare Zayn a sideways glance. "Why does it matter to you?" Zayn shrugged before he realised that Niall wouldn't be able to see it. "I don't know. You've just never really done this before. The boys and I were worried. Is something wrong?" 

At this Niall did pause his game and look over at Zayn. "No Zayn, nothings wrong. I'm just starting to enjoy myself, take up the perks of being in a world famous boy band." Zayn narrowed his eyes at that, and Niall scoffed. "You and the boys do it all the time Zayn. Why should I be any different." 

Zayn didn't answer, and Niall went on. "Also why does it matter so much to you? I don't see the other guys asking me about it." At that Zayn dropped his gaze to his hands clasped in his lap. Why did it matter to him? He just wanted the jealous feeling of seeing Niall with those girls to stop. Zayn didn't want Niall to kiss anyone else because Zayn wanted to kiss him. Zayn wanted all of him. 

Looking up again Zayn looked at his friend. Niall's head was cocked to the side, his blue eyes full of questions. Again all Zayn wanted to do was surge forward, grab the back of Niall's neck and snog him senseless. But he didn't. 

"No reason Niall. I just thought something might be wrong is all." Zayn said, softly. He was a coward and he hated it, but it would be better than feeling Niall pull away, and forever look at him with disgust. Because Zayn was sure that without alcohol in his system Niall would not take kindly to Zayn's tongue in his mouth. 

Niall shook his head and turned back to his game. "Nothing's wrong." Zayn nodded and stood up. Sparing one last glance at his friend, he walked over to the bunks. Climbing into his, Zayn closed his eyes. He really needed a nap. He hoped that his dreams would be void of blue eyes. When he woke up to the sound of Liam, Harry and Louis returning he thought hope was for suckers. 

~

After Zayn had talked to him Niall stopped with the constant flow of girls. Zayn was pleased. But also a little confused. Did Niall stop because Zayn had simply asked him to, or was there some other reason. This whole thing was making Zayn's head hurt. He naturally thought about a lot of things but this was too much. 

It was another week after Niall had given up with the girls that they hit a club on one of their nights off. This was the first time Zayn would be back in a club with Niall since the Incident, as he had come to call it. And Zayn was nervous to say the least. What if Niall pulled him into another dance and this time Zayn couldn't stop himself. 

But Zayns worries were in vain, Niall didn't come and find him. Zayn stayed seated at the bar for the majority of the night. It was getting close to the time they would have been leaving when Zayn caught sight of Niall in the crowd. He was dancing with someone, much in the same way he had been dancing with Zayn. 

The crowd moved again Zayn got a clear view of Niall's partner. When he did his vision flared red. It was a guy. Niall was pressed chest to chest with another guy. Zayn's control snapped. Messing around with a bunch of girls was one thing but this, seeing Niall pressed up close to another guy made something click in his mind. Zayn practically flew out of his seat and was across the dance floor in seconds. 

Grabbing the back of Niall's shirt Zayn pulled him away from the mystery guy. Niall made a squeak sound and the guy exclaimed "Hey!" But Zayn ignored them both. He pulled Niall off the dance floor and towards the bathroom. "Zayn what the hell are you doing!" Zayn stopped when he reached the hall to the bathroom. The music was not as loud here. 

Niall turned to look at Zayn, his face like thunder. Zayn ignored it and said "What am I doing, Niall what the hell are you doing. Who the hell was that guy?" The image of Niall pressed close to that random stranger sent Zayn's blood rushing in his ears and he almost missed Niall's reply. "Zayn what does it matter. I'm just trying to have some fun." Zayn ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "But the guy Niall.." 

Niall's eyes narrowed, "Zayn if this is some homophobic crap-" Zayn cut his friend off. "No, god no it's not that." Zayn hated that Niall thought that he was mad that Niall was dancing with a guy. No it wasn't that, it was that Niall was dancing with a guy that wasn't Zayn. Not that Zayn could tell him that. But wait, maybe he could. Niall had after all been dancing with another guy, maybe Zayn had been wrong in thinking Niall wouldn't enjoy Zayn kissing him. 

"Then why?" Niall asked. He was staring at Zayn, his blue eyes wide looking, looking for answers. His skin was flushed and his hair was mussed. He looked just like he did the night this whole thing started and Zayn thought to hell with all of this. He knew what he wanted. "This is why?" He said and grabbed Niall by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss that Zayn had wanted for weeks. 

Niall yelped in surprise and Zayn was scared he would pull away. But he didn't. Niall melted against Zayn and kissed him back. It was all that Zayn thought it would be and at the same time it was nothing he ever expected. Their tongues battled for dominance. Niall bit Zayn's bottom lip and pulled away, catching his breath. Zayn saw Niall smile and then he mumbled. "Fucking finally." 

Zayn's head was swimming, what with the kiss and Niall's words. It sounded like Niall had wanted Zayn to kiss him for a while, judging by the tone of his voice. Zayn stared into the ice blue eyes of his best friend. "So I guess I should have done that a lot sooner huh?" Zayn asked, just needing to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Niall laughed and set his hand on the back of Zayn's neck. "Yeah you should have," Niall said and pulled Zayn into another kiss. One of many Zayn hoped.


End file.
